Insomnia like you've never seen it before
by kazumigirl
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru can't sleep, and Yahiko can't quit spying. Dumb Sano! He's the only one who gets to enjoy slumber, or is Insomnia something the others can enjoy? Kenshin/Kaoru


Insomnia like you've never seen it before

Disclaimer: Oh no! The disclaimer! *Gulp* I can do this; I know I can say I do not own.... I own Rur- No! I can't do it! Could someone please yell, "Erika does not own Rurouni Kenshin?"

Author's notes: #1-  This is my very first Rurouni Kenshin fic so please, if it's bad don't come to my shack to skin me alive and hang my bones over a boiling pit of lava for sacrifice. #2- Kenshin is **NOT** in love with Yahiko! It's just to keep him away!#3- I go by the English version

It was almost one in the morning and no one in the Kamiya Dojo (Okay, so I can't spell!) was asleep but Sano. Yahiko decided to leave his spot and move closer to Kenshin or Kaoru, but he also wanted to have a little fun with them. He slid in Kaoru's futon beside her.

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saving this spot for Kenshin?" Yahiko asked with a laugh.

Kaoru batted him away. He decided to do the same to Kenshin. He crawled over to his futon and slid in beside the Rurouni.

"Yahiko?" Kenshin said turning over to face him. He looked very confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saving this spot for Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, giggling like he had done with Kaoru.

He started to get up to go bother Sano, but suddenly felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Kenshin was the tug.

"Wait now, you wanted to sleep here so....let's cuddle!" He grabbed Yahiko and shoved him under the blanket, scaring the poor ten year old out of his little mind.

Kenshin pretended to smother Yahiko with kisses until he managed to crawl free. When Yahiko came out he was shaking all over.

"I'm going to lay down with Kaoru!" He declared.

He started to walk away when Kenshin whispered something to him.

"Don't wander off too far, I'm not done with you, sweetums." He said with a wink.

Yahiko ran out of the room in terror and crawled in to Sano's futon. At least Sanosuke was asleep.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said from the far side of the room, "I think you really scared Yahiko."

"He needs to learn not to bother people so late, that he does. Besides, I can't think of a better way to enjoy my insomnia." Kenshin replied.

"You're demented." Kaoru told him.

"I know."Kenshin said.

*Note: No, Kenshin and Kaoru are not together yet, this is just major flirting*

"So you have insomnia too?" Kaoru asked turning to face him.

"That I do." Kenshin answered, already facing her with a smile.

Kaoru smiled back and propped her head on her elbows. She was glad she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Insomnia really had its toll on her, and she hated being awake by herself.

"Geez, do you think we'll ever get to sleep?" She asked.

Kenshin marine crawled over to her, moving him and his futon closer to hers.

"Who knows? I'm enjoying being awake with you, that I am." He said happily.

Kaoru smiled and looked at him slyly.

"Would you mind fixing me a cup of tea?" She asked.

Kenshin's smile grew even bigger.

"I thought you'd never ask, I've been wanting tea since I crawled into bed."

When he walked out of the room to go the kitchen, he saw Yahiko trying to listen through the wall.

"Oh, Cupcake, what are you doing?" He asked.

Yahiko sprang up and looked at Kenshin in fear.

"You know, angel, if you wanted to see me that bad..." Kenshin said putting an arm around him, "All you had to do was wake me up."

Yahiko, with enormous frightened eyes, backed up until he was back with Sanosuke. Kenshin laughed to himself and started the tea on the stove (Do they have stoves? Oh wells, just pretend they do for now).

When the tea was done, he reached for two cups, only to find one was clean. He frowned. 

"Tea's ready." 

Kaoru sat up to see Kenshin with only one mug. He handed it to her.

"Did you already drink yours?" She asked taking a sip.

Kenshin quickly took it from her and took a long drink.

"No."

After a while, Kaoru put the empty cup aside, and snuggled deeper into her futon.

"That really did the trick, now I'm sleepy." She said.

Kenshin looked horrified.

"You are?" He asked

"Yup. Goodnight."

Kaoru opened her eyes feeling something stroking her hair.

"Kenshin?" 

"You have pretty hair."

"Thanks, can I go to sleep now?"

"No."

"No?! What do you mean No?"

"No."

"Kens-"

"No"

"Hey, I'm trying to be seri-"

"No"

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

Kaoru tried to close her eyes and go to sleep again, when she felt something braiding her hair!

"Kenshin, do you really not want me to go to sleep or what?" She asked.

"I'm lonely." He whimpered.

Yahiko, listening through the wall, smiled.

"Awww...." He whispered to himself.

"Yahiko, I can hear you..." Kenshin said in a sing-song voice.

Yahiko squeaked and dove under the covers of Sano's blanket.

Kaoru laughed.

"I swear, you are demented, Kenshin Himura."

"That I am." Kenshin agreed.

Early the next morning, long after they'd both fallen asleep, Kaoru woke up.

"Oh geez, I forgot I have to clean this morning." She said.

She started to get up, but Kenshin grabbed her hand.

"Too early." He said

Kaoru arched one eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you the one begging me to stay awake last night? Now you want me to stay asleep?"

Kenshin managed to keep a straight face.

"I never said anything about staying asleep, I just want you to stay lying down here with me."

Kaoru took her pillow and lightly socked him with it.

"Five minutes." She said.

It was noon when they got up that day.

The End.

Like it? Hate it? R&R please, you other authors know how wonderful it feels to get reviews! 


End file.
